Collision
by mamanix
Summary: Ribuan manusia yang bergerak sejak sangkakala perang berkumandang, kini tersisa ratusan. Malaikat kematian bergembira menuai hasil taburan benih permusuhan seraya menyenandungkan keindahan nyanyian neraka. !MARS Challenge! Kategori Colossal


**Disclaimer: Merlin (BBC TV Series) belongs to Johnny Capps and Julian Murphy.**

**.**

**.**

**Fanfiction untuk "MARS Challenge" kategori Colossal.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Merah..._

Sejauh mata biru itu memandang, hanya warna pekat itu yang mendominasi hamparan padang rumput luas di sekelilingnya. Tidak berasal dari jubah-jubah terkoyak. Bukan juga pantulan sinar mentari yang melukis langit sore dengan megah.

_Darah..._

Suara ribuan pedang beradu, berdenting tiada habisnya seolah terjerat dalam ruang waktu. Bunyi desis busur berlomba-lomba menghantarkan anak panah ke udara bak elang mengunci mangsa, untuk kemudian menukik tajam—membiarkan gravitasi menjalankan tugasnya—menghujani nyawa-nyawa malang di bawahnya tanpa ampun. Derap kuda bergemuruh sahut-menyahut, menggetarkan tanah yang warnanya tidak lagi coklat.

_Perang..._

Ribuan manusia yang bergerak sejak sangkakala perang berkumandang, kini tersisa ratusan. Malaikat kematian bergembira menuai hasil taburan benih permusuhan seraya menyenandungkan keindahan nyanyian neraka. Desir angin menjadi saksi suara jeritan melolong, suara ratapan, suara memohon belas kasihan. Suara penghancur pertahanan dinding kewarasan siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Sementara awan kelabu menjadi saksi keganasan manusia yang saling merampas eksistensi di muka bumi—dengan cara sadis.

_Pertumpahan darah..._

Tangan-tangan gemetar terulur seolah meminta pertolongan karena tak lagi bisa berteriak. Tubuh-tubuh penuh luka di atas kaki-kaki pincang—merangkak seraya mengais tanah keras dengan kuku-kuku terlepas, sampai akhirnya warna kehidupan memudar dari wajah-wajah pucat. Pemandangan menyayat hati.

**.**

"Yang Mulia, awas di belakangmu!"

Mahkota pendek pembingkai kepala senada logam mulia melambai ke atas, ketika pemiliknya menghindari senjata tajam yang berayun horisontal. Balas menyerang, _Excalibur*_—pedang legendaris dalam genggaman tangan ksatria nomer satu Camelot itu menghujam sisi kanan perut prajurit berpakaian serba hitam.

Indera pendengaran sensitifnya menangkap langkah berat dua prajurit lain di belakang. Jubah panjang berwarna merah menyapu udara, tatkala sang raja memutar tubuhnya demi menebas keduanya dengan kemantapan absolut. Tiga musuh tumbang hanya dalam dua detik. Meninggalkan genangan tak sedap dipandang mata di atas permukaan rumput nan hijau.

"Arthur, kau tidak apa-apa?!" Pria berambut keriting menghampiri, sambil sesekali melayangkan senjata pada musuh yang mencoba menghadang.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Leon. Katakan, bagaimana posisi kita saat ini?" tanya Arthur tanpa menghiraukan cairan merah segar yang baru saja membasahi pakaian perangnya. Tidak juga darah kering bercampur peluh dan debu yang sudah menghiasi wajah ovalnya sedari tadi.

"Kita mulai terdesak, Yang Mulia. Pasukan pemanah di belakang mempersulit kami menembus pertahanan kerajaan Essentir."

Jantung Arthur berpacu cepat dan sensasi kekhawatiran menekan dalam nadi. "Sial! Kalau begini terus akan semakin banyak korban berjatuhan!" rutuk Arthur seraya menanggalkan jubah di punggung. Hawa sore yang lebih panas dari hari sebelumnya, menjadikan badan di bawah baju besi kotor terasa terpanggang.

Sebagai raja yang bertanggung jawab, Arthur harus memutar otak—menciptakan strategi baru agar dapat memukul mundur pasukan musuh—tanpa kehilangan banyak prajurit. Rasanya tidak mudah memodifikasi taktik perang di tengah tekanan-tekanan yang datang bertubi-tubi.

Dalam keadaan terdesak seperti ini—Uther, sang ayah—pastinya akan memfokuskan pasukan pada titik sentral dan mendorong musuh dengan kekuatan maksimal. Mendobrak bagai ombak tsunami. Walaupun itu artinya mengorbankan jauh lebih banyak nyawa ksatria.

Namun meskipun darah Uther mengalir deras dalam tubuh raja berusia tiga puluh tahun itu, idealisme keras yang Uther anut tidaklah mendarah daging. Di mata Arthur, setiap warga ataupun ksatria Camelot adalah penting. Pemuda yang pandai menyembunyikan sisi lembut di balik perangai kerasnya, sering kali rela mengorbankan nyawa demi keselamatan rakyatnya. Hingga tak jarang kelemahan itu dimanfaatkan musuh untuk menjebaknya.

Perang selalu menjadi opsi terakhir bagi Arthur dalam menyelesaikan pertikaian antar kerajaan. Akan tetapi tawaran demi tawaran perdamaian yang Arthur sodorkan pada Lot, raja Essentir—tidak pernah digubris. Api dendam atas kematian putra tercintanya di tangan Arthur beberapa tahun silam terus membara.

Sambil mengelak dari serangan-serangan musuh yang membabi-buta, Arthur meningkatkan daya akomodasi mata elangnya, memindai dataran membentang di hadapannya. Padang rumput di wilayah kekuasaan Essentir itu cukup terkenal dengan bentuk uniknya yang menyulitkan musuh bergerak leluasa dan tentu saja menguntungkan pasukan Lot.

Kumpulan pepohonan rindang di kanan medan pertempuran yang tidak terjaga, menarik atensi serta memberinya visualisasi strategi baru di pikirannya. Cukup beresiko, tetapi ia harus mengambil kesempatan itu.

"Leon, kau lihat hutan kecil di sisi timur? Pimpin sisa kavaleri yang kita punya kesana. Keluar di ujung hutan, dan sergap pasukan pemanah. Jika berhasil, segeralah bantu kami menghancurkan infanteri berpedang dari belakang," ucap Arthur usai melukai beberapa prajurit Essentir.

"T-tapi, strategi yang disarankan para penasihat kerajaan—"

Tinju Arthur sempat meremukkan hidung pria gemuk yang menerjang, hingga melesak ke dalam tulang tengkorak sebelum berteriak, "Jangan membantah, Leon. Lakukan saja apa yang kuperintahkan!"

Penasihat-penasihat kerajaan. Manusia-manusia yang menganggap diri paling sempurna melukis strategi kemenangan di atas kertas, namun selalu menyumpal telinga Arthur dengan ribuan alasan ketika ia meminta mereka mendampinginya maju ke medan perang. Tidak berguna.

Walaupun keraguan masih bergelayut di air muka, Leon menggangguk patuh dan menerobos lautan manusia. Laki-laki berjanggut itu memiliki alasan logis untuk mencemaskan strategi Arthur. Mengikuti perintah raja berambut emas artinya membuka pertahanan di garis depan, menjadikan Arthur sasaran empuk bagi prajurit musuh.

Melindungi Arthur dengan nyawa adalah sumpahnya. Jika terjadi sesuatu pada raja sekaligus teman baiknya itu, maka sumpah yang pernah diucapkan saat ia berlutut di hadapan Arthur akan merenggut detak jantungnya.

"Elyan, bentuk formasi untuk mendesak garis pertahanan Essentir di sisi barat! Gwaine, pukul mundur pasukan musuh di timur!" teriak Arthur lantang.

Tidak berbeda dengan Leon—saudara ipar Arthur serta lelaki berambut sebahu itu dibuat terheran-heran, namun tak membantah. Dengan instruksi itu, dinding _defense_ Camelot pun terbelah tiga.

"Mordred, Percival! Kalian tetap di sini bersamaku!"

Surai coklat bergelombang Mordred berputar mengiringi kepala, kala ia menoleh demi memberikan acungan ibu jari di sela gemuruh kavaleri yang melintas. Sementara Percival menyeringai lebar. Bagai banteng mengamuk, laki-laki cepak bertubuh jauh lebih besar dari Arthur itu memporakporandakan kerumunan prajurit di sekitarnya.

Kombinasi serangan dua lambung serta serangan melingkar—taktik baru yang telah Arthur putuskan. Menahan laju pergerakan kerajaan Essentir di tengah, mengepung mereka di dua titik terlemah dan meluluhlantakkan penyerang di garis belakang. Sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah Uther lakukan jika ia masih hidup.

Jauh di atas perbukitan tandus di belakang barisan prajurit panah, sang penguasa Essentir mengernyitkan kening melihat pemandangan yang tampak morat-marit di kubu Camelot. Ekspresi meremehkan pun membalut wajah pria enam puluh tahun yang terkenal kejam dan brutal itu.

"Kurasa raja Camelot telah kehilangan akal sehatnya, Yang Mulia," ucap salah satu jendral kepercayaan Lot. Tawa mengejek dari keduanya meraja di udara bebas.

"Bocah tengkik itu tidak akan mampu mengalahkan kekuatan militerku. Sebentar lagi Camelot akan runtuh. Aku akan sangat menikmati menyaksikan kehancuran di wajah Arthur Pendragon—sebelum aku merobek kulit wajahnya, menggorok jalur pernapasannya dengan pedang berkarat, menarik putus kepala serta tulang punggung bocah itu secara bersamaan, dan menancapkannya di tombak tumpul sebagai santapan gagak-gagak peliharaanku." Tak mengetahui rencana brilian Arthur, Lot mengembangkan senyum kemenangan dengan arogansi mengebu-gebu.

Di sudut netra, Arthur melihat seorang lelaki berkumis memutar-mutar gada berduri sambil berlari ke arah Percival yang lengah akibat terlalu berfokus pada prajurit-prajurit di bagian depan. Arthur bereaksi cepat. Spontan, ia melempar satu pedangnya untuk menghentikan ksatria Essentir itu.

Pedang perak melesat, menancap tepat di punggung—mengirim pria itu ke panasnya neraka. Seketika Percival diselubungi rasa takjub. Bagaimana tidak, Arthur dapat dengan mudah melempar pedang besar dan berat sejauh dua belas meter layaknya sebuah belati ringan.

Tempaan sang ayah yang dapat dikatakan—sangat keras—sejak Arthur menginjak usia tujuh tahun, mengasah kepiawaiannya dalam menguasai berbagai macam senjata tajam. Terutama pedang.

Namun, tindakan Arthur tadi bukanlah tanpa resiko. Kini Arthurlah yang berada dalam posisi terancam. Tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, bilah tajam kapak seorang prajurit Essentir merobek _chainmail_ dan menyayat lengan Arthur.

"Arrggghh!"

Kuatnya hantaman membuat Arthur tersungkur di atas percikan darahnya sendiri. Kapak berayun sekali lagi, kali ini kepala Arthur sasarannya. Di tengah rasa sakit menggigit, raja Camelot itu mengerahkan tenaga untuk berguling menghindari maut, tanpa lupa menebas otot kedua kaki pria itu menggunakan _Excalibur_ di tangan kiri.

Walaupun torehan pedang Arthur tidak membunuh secara instan, setidaknya itu memberinya kesempatan untuk berdiri demi menangkis sebuah panah yang nyaris menembus ubun-ubunnya.

Menyaksikan rajanya berdiri terhuyung sambil mencengkeram lengan erat-erat, Percival bergegas melaju menghampiri Arthur dengan amarah meledak-ledak. Lelaki kekar itu melempar, melontarkan prajurit musuh yang berani menghalanginya ke udara.

"Yang Mulia, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku... tak apa-apa." Helaian secerah sinar mentari berayun mengikuti gelengan kepala sang pemilik yang berupaya mengembalikan fokus pada pandangannya.

"Lukamu harus diobati, Arthur. Ayo kubantu berjalan!" Tangan Percival yang kokoh membantunya berdiri.

"Aku masih bisa... bertarung, Percival." Namun kalimat yang diucapkan berbeda dengan kenyataan yang terjadi pada tubuh Arthur. Luka menganga tak henti mengucurkan darah, melemahkan persendian serta alam sadarnya.

Percival tidak mau mengambil resiko. Ia mengangkat tubuh atletis Arthur dan membopongnya menuju tenda perawatan—tanpa menyadari empat pasang mata sedang mengawasi keduanya secara intens.

Segera setelah Percival melangkahkan kakinya, keempat ksatria Lot mulai berlari mengejar sambil menghunuskan pedang yang ditempa oleh _blacksmith_ terhebat di Essentir.

"Percival, di belakangmu!" pekik Arthur saat mendongakkan kepala.

Ksatria Camelot itu memacu kedua kaki besarnya lebih cepat. Berhenti untuk menghadapi pria-pria itu bukanlah tindakan yang bijaksana dan hanya akan membahayakan nyawa sang raja. Menggendong Arthur di pundak sama saja memperlamban daya serang Percival.

"Biarkan aku bertarung. Ini perintah!" suara parau Arthur memantul di pakaian zirah Percival.

"Maaf, Yang Mulia. Aku tidak bisa mematuhi perintahmu kali ini."

"Aku akan menghukummu dengan tuduhan pengkhianatan kalau kau tidak menurunkan aku sekarang!" teriak Arthur di sela ratusan bunyi pedang yang beradu. Berada dalam gendongan Percival seakan menampar ego Arthur yang menjulang. Ia terlihat sangat lemah di hadapan ksatria-ksatrianya, dan ia benci itu.

"Aku bersedia menerima hukuman apa saja darimu setelah kita memenangkan perang ini," balas Percival, mengabaikan umpatan-umpatan yang Arthur layangkan padanya.

Jantungnya berakselerasi dua kali lipat tatkala telinganya mendengar derap sepatu besi prajurit-prajurit gesit yang telah mempersempit jarak.

Namun kekhawatiran Percival tidak berlangsung lama. Salah satu pria yang mengejarnya sekonyong-konyong ambruk dengan panah menembus leher. Sementara seorang lagi mereggang nyawa oleh tajamnya panah yang menancap di tempurung kepala.

"Terus berlari, Percival!"

Senyum lebar mengulas wajah Percival. Tanpa perlu menengok, ia tahu siapa ada di belakang ksatria-ksatria Essentir itu. Jika ada ksatria Camelot yang bisa memanah dengan jitu sambil berlari kencang, Mordredlah orangnya.

Mengarahkan _crossbow_ yang telah terisi panah, Mordred bermanuver lincah—berlari serta melompati mayat-mayat tergolek di tanah. Lingkar mata abu-abunya mengunci punggung laki-laki yang ada di depannya.

**JLEB!**

Kali ini ujung benda itu menghujam paru-paru, setelah sebelumnya mematahkan dua rusuk belakang dengan kecepatan seratus limapuluh kilometer per jam.

Tak berniat mati seperti rekan-rekannya, ksatria terakhir memutuskan menghentikan langkah dan memutar tubuh untuk menghadapi Mordred.

Pemuda dua puluh lima tahun itu serta merta membuang _crossbow_ demi menghunuskan pedangnya. "Cepat bawa Arthur ke tenda! Aku yang akan menangani tikus ini!"

"Terimakasih, Mordred!" balas Percival.

Sesampainya di tenda perawatan yang sarat oleh prajurit-prajurit terluka, keduanya disambut Merlin dengan air muka cemas. Pemuda bersurai hitam kecoklatan itu bergegas menyingkirkan benda-benda di atas satu-satunya meja panjang yang tersisa dan membantu Percival membaringkan Arthur.

Udara pengap memenuhi paru-paru Arthur. Bau darah, alkohol, obat-obatan serta aroma lain yang tak dapat dijelaskan bercampur menjadi satu. Sesak.

Kecemasan menusuk benak Merlin dengan puluhan jarum tak terlihat, tatkala iris _aquamarine_-nya menemukan pendarahan hebat di luka sepanjang sepuluh sentimeter.

"Biar aku yang tangani, segeralah kembali membantu pasukan," ucap Merlin seraya menanggalkan baju zirah serta dua lapis pakaian di bawahnya. Percival memberikan anggukan kemudian berlalu keluar tenda.

"Sudah kubilang, aku baik-baik saja. Ini hanya luka kecil." Arthur membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam. Ia mengatur napas. Mengerjap-erjap. Berkonsentrasi menghilangkan nyeri yang kian menjalar.

Menoleh ke satu sisi, manik biru gelap Arthur menilik keriuhan isi tenda. Puluhan perawat dengan berbagai ekspresi mengambang di wajah—membersihkan, menjahit serta menutup luka seadanya menggunakan perlengkapan medis yang jauh dari kata bersih. Ksatria-ksatria terluka terus berdatangan nyaris tanpa henti, hingga tak ada cukup waktu bagi para perawat untuk mensterilkan jarum, kain maupun pisau.

Beberapa tampak mondar-mandir dengan kain berlumuran noda merah. Air yang sudah tercoreng oleh warna yang sama, sesekali tumpah membasahi tanah. Wajah-wajah kesakitan, erangan memilukan. Rasa bersalah menyeruak, menekan dada Arthur ketika jendela jiwanya melihat seorang perawat tengah menutup kelopak mata ksatria muda yang sudah tak bernapas lagi.

Arthur memalingkan wajah dan memejamkan mata erat-erat. Penguasa Camelot itu menggiring jari demi memijat pelipis sekedar berusaha menetralisir luapan emosi yang kini menghimpit syaraf-syaraf di kepala. Kemarahan, penyesalan, kesedihan.

_Aku yang menyebabkan semua ini..._

Telapak tangan hangat yang bersandar sebentar di keningnya untuk mengusap lelehan peluh, membuat Arthur terkesiap. Sambil membantu rajanya duduk, Merlin kemudian menyodorkan mangkuk kayu berisi air. "Ini. Minumlah. Kalau kurang, aku bisa menambahnya," ujar pemilik tulang pipi tinggi itu. Dengan sigap pemuda ramping itu meracik ramuan untuk menghentikan pendarahan.

"Pasukanku membutuhkanku." Arthur bersikeras. Mengunci rapat-rapat perasaan yang bergejolak dengan mengatupkan rahang rapat- rapat hingga warna mukanya memerah.

"Hei, tenanglah. Aku yakin pasukanmu akan baik-baik saja untuk sementara ini. Jangan remehkan kekuatan ksatria-ksatriamu," protes Merlin. Tangan berlumuran dedaunan yang telah ditumbuk halus mencegah Arthur menuruni meja.

"Aku mengkhawatirkan mereka."

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengkhawatirkan mereka untuk sepuluh menit—" seru Merlin yang kekesalannya mulai terpancing. "—dan mulai memikirkan keadaanmu sendiri? Kau bisa mati kehabisan darah jika luka ini dibiarkan," lanjut Merlin seraya menurunkan _volume_ suaranya yang sempat mengundang perhatian.

"Mereka di luar sana mempertaruhkan nyawa karena satu kesalahan yang kubuat di masa lalu, dan kau memintaku untuk menjadi egois?!"

"Tidak, Arthur. Aku hanya memintamu untuk menghargai nyawamu dan menghargai kekuatan ksatria-ksatriamu."

Arthur meringis kecil ketika Merlin membalurkan ramuan berasal dari berbagai macam tumbuhan obat-obatan di atas lengannya.

"Aku tahu betapa besar keinginanmu untuk melindungi mereka. Walaupun kau mampu menghabisi sepuluh musuh dalam waktu singkat, tapi kau harus menerima kenyataan bahwa kau ini bukan tokoh di dongeng-dongeng yang bisa melenyapkan ribuan prajurit sendirian—tanpa terluka," ucap Merlin panjang lebar, mencoba memasukkan logika ke pikiran Arthur.

Lingkar mata Arthur berotasi 360 derajat di tempatnya. "Cukup, Merlin. Aku tidak berminat mendengarkan ocehanmu saat ini."

Dengan teliti Merlin melilitkan kain untuk melapisi olesan remedi dan mengikatnya kuat-kuat. "Selesai. Ramuan ini akan bekerja dua puluh menit lagi."

"Apa? Dua puluh menit?! Aku tidak mau menunggu selama itu, Merlin! Berikan saja obat Gaius yang bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit, supaya aku dapat segera keluar dari sini," tuntut Arthur geram.

Merlin baru akan membuka mulut untuk memprotes Arthur tatkala raja Camelot itu mencengkeram syal biru yang membalut leher jenjangnya. "Berikan ramuan itu atau aku bersumpah akan —"

"Membuat hidupku sangat menderita dengan menyuruhku memoles peralatan dan pakaian perang serta membersihkan kotoran kuda seluruh pasukanmu setiap hari? Mengepel lantai setiap ruangan yang ada di istana? Ditambah menjadikanku sasaran latihan melempar pedangmu?" potong Merlin seolah mengetahui apa yang akan Arthur ucapkan berikutnya.

Jejeran gigi seputih mutiara yang terawat baik, terlihat bersamaan dengan munculnya seringai lebar di mulut Arthur. "Aku tahu otakmu tidak sebebal wajahmu," ucapnya sarkastik seraya menampar sisi kepala Merlin.

Kali ini giliran bandul biru langit Merlin yang berputar disertai suara dengusan. "Terserah kau sajalah." Merlin membalikkan badan demi meraih sebuah botol kecil. "Kalau kau mati, jangan harap aku mau membopong mayatmu ke Camelot, _clotpole_," ujarnya nyaris berbisik.

"_I heard that!_"

Merlin meletakkan wadah bening berisi cairan berwarna hitam berbau menyengat di tangan Arthur. "Ini. Efeknya akan terasa beberapa detik setelah kau meminumnya."

Merlin memalingkan wajahnya sesaat, mencari sesuatu di dalam ember air bersih. Ketika ia menyodorkan sendok kecil pada Arthur, ia terbelalak menyadari botol tersebut telah kosong. "Kau kemanakan isinya?! Apa kau menumpahkannya?"

Sendawa yang berkumandang dari mulut Arthur menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan Merlin.

"Yap, aku menumpahkannya ke dalam perutku. Oh iya, sebagai informasi—rasanya benar-benar menjijikkan!" Arthur mengecap-ecapkan lidah serta mengembalikan tabung bening pada Merlin yang masih tercengang. "Untuk apa sendok itu?"

Andai saja Arthur bukanlah tuannya serta pemimpin kerajaan terkuat di Albion, Merlin pasti sudah menepak ubun-ubun Arthur memakai peralatan makan perak yang ada di genggamannya. "Kau seharusnya hanya boleh meminum satu sendok teh!"

"Cih, itu salahmu. Seharusnya kau bisa memberitahuku sebelumnya, bodoh."

Merlin hanya menggaruk tengkuk yang tidak gatal.

"Wow, Gaius memang jenius. Aku tak lagi dapat merasakan sakit!" seru Arthur seraya meloncat turun. Tenaganya yang sempat menguap, berangsur-angsur pulih kembali. Binar percaya diri di balik tirai matanya menyala-nyala, siap melanjutkan pertempuran.

"Ayo cepat bantu aku mengenakan pakaianku. Aku sudah menghabiskan cukup banyak waktu di sini."

**.**

Di tengah perubahan udara drastis serta deru angin turun dari lembah—dua bilah pedang berayun anggun, menghancurkan baju besi dan menembus _chainmail_ ksatria Essentir hingga merobek daging.

Menghindari hujaman pedang yang datang dari sisi kanan dan kiri secara bersamaan, Arthur menggunakan tungkai atas pria malang di depannya sebagai tumpuan untuk melontarkan tubuh atletisnya tiga meter ke belakang. Alih-alih menghabisi raja Camelot, kedua penyerangnya mereggang nyawa di ujung pedang rekannya sendiri.

Tak ingin kehilangan lebih banyak ksatria, Arthur membunuh cepat. Berkat racikan pemberian Merlin, Arthur dapat menjaga kestabilan serta kekuatan tubuhnya hingga mampu meliuk, menghindar, menusuk dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Senjata tajam dalam genggamannya bergerak selaras, seolah sudah menjadi bagian dari tangannya sendiri.

"Ratusan saudara kita telah gugur. Ratusan sahabat kita terluka. Tapi aku berjanji, hari ini Camelot akan meraih kemenangan! _FOR THE LOVE OF CAMELOT!_"

Lengkingan Arthur menggelegar—seketika menyapu habis ketakutan yang tengah merongrong prajurit-prajuritnya, serta membakar tonggak api semangat di hati setiap ksatria berjubah merah.

"_For the love of Camelot!_" seru mereka serentak mengikuti Arthur yang telah terlebih dahulu bergerak maju menghalau ketatnya pertahanan musuh. Dengan keyakinan berkobar, pasukan yang pada awalnya terdesak, kini kembali mempertontonkan balasan lebih sengit.

Pendar merah matahari kian meredup, tatkala barisan pemanah Lot dikejutkan oleh suara kavaleri berderap kencang membelah rimbunnya pepohonan. Retak ranting kering bersahutan mengikuti irama hentakan ratusan kaki kuda yang langsung menerjang tanpa ampun.

Pasukan itu tidak mampu berbuat banyak tanpa perlindungan infanteri berpedang. Partikel-partikel debu yang terlontar ke udara, menyesakkan napas, mempersulit manusia-manusia itu melarikan diri. Leon dan pasukannya tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk meringkus mereka. Dalam beberapa saat saja, mereka bertekuk lutut. Hujan panah pun akhirnya terhenti.

"Arthur! Leon berhasil!" pekik Mordred.

Sejumput kekhawatiran yang sempat menggetarkan hati Arthur—lenyap, berganti sensasi kelegaan menenangkan. Seuntai senyum serta merta mengulas bibir kering di wajah Arthur.

Sementara kemarahan mengembang dan meletup di dalam pembuluh darah Lot ketika mata coklat menatap tajam kehancuran militer kebanggaannya. Ia tak mempercayai kenyataan yang menohok harga dirinya itu. _Bagaimana bisa raja ingusan itu mengalahkan kekuatan pasukanku yang begitu kuat?!_

"Yang Mulia, haruskah aku mengerahkan pasukan yang tersisa?" tanya jendral utama Essentir memecah atmosfir kelam yang menghantui Lot. Sang jendral menebarkan tatapan pada puluhan prajurit di belakangnya. Semangat yang telah porak poranda serta kengerian terpeta jelas di tiap ekspresi mereka. Pandangan menyentuh kerikil-kerikil di atas tanah, saling melirik gelisah.

"Yang Mulia?" ulangnya.

Namun Lot tak bersuara, pun bergeming. Kuku-kukunya menancap keras di telapak tangan yang menggenggam tali kekang kuda putihnya.

Runtuhnya pasukan panah menciutkan nyali infanteri di depan. Barisan yang awalnya sangat rapat, kini berantakan. Prajurit-prajurit yang tadinya berlomba membunuh, kini saling mendorong demi menyelamatkan diri. Situasi kacau itu jelas mempermudah militer Camelot menggulung serta mengepung sisa infanteri Essentir.

**.**

Di bawah siraman cahaya keperakan sang penguasa malam, ratusan ksatria Essentir melemparkan senjata-senjata tajam ke tanah dan berlutut pasrah di hadapan para ksatria berjubah merah yang berdiri dalam posisi bersiap. Obor-obor kemerahan berkobar menerangi wajah-wajah tegang bercampur cemas menanti sosok sang pemberi keputusan.

_Chainmail_ kotor serta jubah merah lusuh tertangkap mata, ketika pemakainya yang menunggangi kuda coklat melintasi jejeran kepala-kepala yang tertunduk.

"Apa yang harus kami lakukan pada mereka, Yang Mulia?" tanya Leon.

Manik biru senada langit bertabur bintang di atasnya—mengembara menelusuri ratusan raut muka memerah, menahan perasaan takut. Tidak ada yang mampu menatapnya. Arthur mengambil jeda sejenak sebelum memberi keputusan.

"Bebaskan mereka."

Jawaban tak terduga dari balik bibir raja Camelot itu membuat hampir seluruh mata terbelalak. Jawaban yang menimbulkan kelegaan di benak para prajurit Lot, sekaligus kekecewaan di hati beberapa ksatria Camelot.

"Yang Mulia, tapi... kita tidak bisa membebaskan mereka begitu saja!" salah seorang ksatria angkat suara, namun langsung merundukkan kepalanya kala Arthur memberinya tatapan tidak sedap. "Ma-maksudku, mereka s-sudah membunuh ratusan ksatria Camelot. Seharusnya—"

"Hanya pengecut yang mempunyai keberanian untuk menghabisi prajurit tak bersenjata dan sudah menyerah. Membunuh manusia-manusia ini tidak akan mengembalikan saudara kita yang telah gugur," sela Arthur. Berusaha menjaga intonasi agar terdengar tenang, walaupun sejujurnya iapun merasa kehilangan.

Jika menuruti bujuk rayu emosinya, mungkin saja Arthur akan memerintahkan pembantaian massal di tengah heningnya malam itu. Namun perkataan Guinevere—sang istri, kerap kali terngiang di benaknya. Balas dendam hanya akan memperkeruh setiap pertikaian dan membawa penderitaan bagi orang-orang di sekitar.

"T-tapi bagaimana jika suatu saat mereka bertempur kembali dan membunuh lebih banyak ksatria Camelot?"

Yang ditanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis sebelum melekatkan bola mata pada kerumunan prajurit Essentir untuk kedua kalinya.

"Hari ini kalian telah menyaksikan keperkasaan dan kemurahan hati kerajaan Camelot. Jika kalian bijaksana, terimalah saranku ini. Pulang dan bawa orang-orang terkasih pergi dari Essentir. Karena di perang berikutnya, ksatria-ksatriaku tidak akan memberi kesempatan kedua dan tak akan segan menyerahkan kepala kalian kepada malaikat kematian!"

Ancaman yang terselubung dengan baik di balik kalimat berwibawa itu, menegaskan reputasi Arthur sebagai raja yang terkenal memiliki jiwa mulia serta belas kasihan.

Gumaman terimakasih serta bisikan cemoohan meluncur dari mulut-mulut setengah terkatup. Beragam ekspresi terpampang di wajah-wajah yang saling bertukar pandang.

Tetapi hal itu luput dari perhatian Arthur yang bergegas menarik tali kekang demi memacu kuda menuju bukit dimana Lot berada. Tangannya menyambar bendera kerajaan Essentir dari tangan seorang prajurit di ujung barisan.

"Hei, Arthur! Kau mau kemana?!" teriak Gwaine melihat raja muda itu melewatinya begitu saja.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kuselesaikan! Kalian urus saja pasukan itu. Jangan ikut campur!"

Meski sekujur tubuh terasa remuk redam, Arthur memutuskan mencoba menemui Lot—demi mencegah terjadinya pertumpahan darah berikutnya.

Sesampainya di bawah bukit tandus bermandikan bebatuan hitam, Arthur melompat turun dari kuda kesayangannya, melangkah maju seraya membelah dua tiang kayu bendera Essentir yang dibawanya dengan kasar. Tak terlihat gentar di antara pandangan penuh ancaman dari ksatria-ksatria yang berbaris di belakang raja Lot.

"Inikah yang kau inginkan, Lot? Mengorbankan ratusan, bahkan ribuan nyawa—untuk membalaskan dendammu? Berapa banyak lagi prajurit yang akan kau antar ke neraka agar dahagamu terpuaskan, pengecut?!"

Wajah Lot yang masih terlihat gagah diusia senjanya, berubah merah legam di antara paparan pendar kuning obor di sekitarnya.

"Kurang ajar, berani sekali kau datang kemari dan menghina raja kami! Prajurit, serang dia!" seru jendral kepercayaan Lot sambil menghunuskan pedang. Namun segera menghentikan langkahnya ketika Lot mengangkat tangan sebagai isyarat diam.

Raja itu cukup kagum dengan keberanian Arthur yang nekat menghampirinya tanpa pengawalan.

"Aku telah memberikan putramu kesempatan untuk mundur. Namun ia bersikeras bertarung denganku sampai mati. Aku tidak mempunyai pilihan, Lot." nada penyesalan tertoreh jelas di atas kalimat. Jujur saja, wajah putra Lot saat mereggang nyawa di ujung pedangnya, masih sangat sering menghantui mimpinya.

"_You had a choice, Arthur Pendragon!_" Setelah terdiam sekian lama, suara bass Lot akhirnya meluncur dari balik bibir tipisnya yang bergetar. "Kau bisa memilih membiarkan pedang putraku menembus perutmu saat itu!"

Gelengan frustrasi menggerakkan rambut emas Arthur disertai helaan napas yang mengurai dinginnya angin malam. "Jika saja aku tahu kematiannya akan memicu perang dan menimbulkan penderitaan berkepanjangan ini... mungkin aku akan menyerahkan nyawaku dengan senang hati. Tapi aku tidak bisa memutar balik waktu, aku tak bisa menghidupkan putramu kembali."

Lot mendecih nyaring seraya menyorot sepasang manik Arthur dengan iris menyala yang mengalahkan kobaran obor.

"_Well then_, jika kau sudah bisa menemukan cara untuk membangkitkan putraku, beritahu aku. Sampai saat itu tiba, selama Camelot masih berdiri dan selama masih ada napas kehidupan dalam tubuhmu—walaupun aku harus menjual nyawaku pada iblis, aku tidak akan pernah berhenti. Camkan itu, Pendragon!"

Dengan sentakan kasar di perut kudanya, Lot beserta puluhan prajuritnya berbalik haluan dan segera melaju mengusik ketentraman hutan. Obor yang mereka bawa nampak seperti kunang-kunang menari dan menghilang di lebatnya pepohonan, meninggalkan Arthur larut dalam kekecewaannya.

Reaksi ramuan Gaius yang berangsur hilang serta pikiran yang letih, membuat Arthur membiarkan gravitasi bumi menarik tubuh atletisnya. Menyapa rerumputan dengan punggungnya. Mengizinkan rembulan menyiramkan cahaya teduh di seluruh baju zirahnya. Memerangkap ribuan bintang dengan mata yang terasa berat.

Menikmati keheningan walau hanya sesaat. Karena esok, kedamaian semu ini akan kembali terkikis bersamaan fajar menyingsing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**XxXxXxXxX**

**A/N: **Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan membaca fanfic kolosal pertamaku. Semoga tidak terlalu melenceng dari challenge-nya. Hehehe. Reviews are appreciated :)

**Excalibur: **Pedang legendaris raja Arthur (England) yang dipercaya mempunyai kekuatan magis. Menurut legenda, pedang ini awalnya tertancap di batu, dan hanya Arthur yang mampu menariknya karena Arthur memiliki jiwa murni dan mulia.


End file.
